Hugs
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: From the 10 Hugs community at LiveJournal.Claim: Son Goku. Set No.1. No pairings or shounenai.With a little of everything. Later!:.1.Storm. 2.Chocolate. 3.Crazy. 4.Snow. 5.Secret. 6.I forgot my pants!.
1. Stormy Weather: Chibi Goku and GSanzo

Document Opened: 06/25/2007, 02:01pm.

Authors Note:

This is for the 10Hugs community over at LiveJournal.

Claim: Son Goku.:3.

Set 1: No.8: Storm.

Characters: Chibi-Goku and Genjo Sanzo.

Disclaimer: Kazuya Minekura owns Saiyuki. Not I said the writer.;b.

//////////\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\//////

The skies were dark gray and he could hear thunder rumbling in the distance. Still the weather wasn't the top priority in his mind at the moment. He looked around part of the corner and saw Sanzo sitting there and looking off into the distance and

smoking on a cigarette.

He had known that Sanzo had been like this ever since the weather started up that morning. He hadn't seen him eat or yell and he hadn't even used the harisen yet as far as he knew.

His gold eyes shown a mix of concern and worry and for a moment he wondered if maybe Sanzo was sick?

"What do you want Goku?"

Sanzo hadn't even bothered to look behind him.

After being startled from those thoughts he swallowed any hesitation, he had remembered one thing to do if someone was sick and it was supposed to help them feel better.

He walked up to where Sanzo was sitting and put both his arms around Sanzo's neck for a second then let go.

"Hope ya feel better, Sanzo." After that he bounded off to see if he could find any peaches since those too were supposed to help.

'_Tch, Stupid monkey. I'm not sick._' Sanzo lightly shook his head and continued to watch the rain.

/////////////\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\

Authors Note:

I'm thinking of re-doing some of this in the future.:p.

As for now, Later!-.

06/30/2007, 01:49am.


	2. Problem Solving: Goku and Hakkai prejou

Document Opened: 07/11/2007, 11:41pm.

Authors Note:

For the 10Hugs community over at LiveJournal.

Claim: Son Goku. Set.1.

Set.1. No.5: Chocolate.

Characters: Son Goku and Cho Hakkai.

Pre-Journey and naturally after "Fated Guys" and "Be there".

Basically within the time-line where Hakkai is Goku's teacher.

Warning for possible out of character-ness.

///////////\\\\\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\/////////

Here's an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\

He closed his umbrella and sat it beside the door.

It was a rainy day but it was a time where the sky looked worse than the actual weather.

Remembering the last time it rained Sanzo had pretty much locked himself in his office and Goku was in his room. He headed to where he figured Goku would be.

/////////\\\\\\\\

He heard a knock at his door and wondered who it was and was a little surprised to see Hakkai. "Hey, Hakkai. I didn't think you were gonna come today."

"Well it looks worse out there than it really is."

Goku stepped aside and Hakkai came in and they both sat on the floor.

"Maybe someone should tell Sanzo that. He's been in his office all day. It's been really boring."

"Isn't there something else here you could do?"

Goku sighed and looked at the ground. "Not really. I spend most of my time outside and when I'm inside Sanzo sometimes let's me stay with him while he works. Most of the monks here don't even like me, so when it rains and Sanzo gets in his funny mood it's boring."

Hakkai being who he was didn't like to see the normally happy boy in such a sad frame of mind. _'Well I was going to save this for after the lesson but...'_

Hakkai reached into a pack he had brought with him and pulled out a candy bar. He handed it to Goku who more than happily accepted it. "I've got an idea. And I doubt Gojyo would mind, Why not come over there once and while."

"Really?" He smiled brightly and in flash he hugged similar to when he told him he had his new name memorized.

"Thank you."

Hakkai smiled. "Well with that problem solved. We should get the lesson then."

"Aw man."

//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////

Authors Note:

I kinda like how this came out but I am unsure of characterization here.

Later!-. 07/12/2007, 05:26am.


	3. Battle: Goku and primary Sanzo

Document Opened: 07/12/2007, 02:46am.

Authors Note:

Another one for the 10Hugs community. Again at LiveJournal.

Claim: Son Goku. Set.1.

Set.1. No.7: Crazy.

Characters: Son Goku, Genjo Sanzo and Hakkai, Hakuryu and Gojyo pop in at the end.

//////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\\\\\

Seitan Taisei was getting smarter, The three were split up in a forested area looking for Goku who lost his limiter, smirked at them and then disappeared into the forest.

/////\\\\\

Sanzo stopped in his tracks after hearing some rustling in the tree above him. He glared as the sage jumped and landed some feet away from him. He landed and faced Sanzo and smirked before he came in to attack.

Like he had done in the desert, Sanzo had been able to knee the sage in the gut and sent him a couple of feet away.

Seitan Taisei got up and charged at him again. He threw a punch at the monk who to his brief surprise and anger caught his fist and put his hand close to his head.

Sanzo took the moment to replace the diadem."Return now to your human form."

His eyes were wide as his long hair disappeared, His ears went to that of his human form and his claws went back to normal.

Sanzo caught the boy as he fell forward after going unconscious. He put his arms a little more around the boy as he sat himself and Goku on the ground. _'Stupid monkey, making us go through this trouble.'_

///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hakkai and Gojyo came over a minute or so later. Hakkai (Hakuryu was on his shoulder) saw Goku slightly slumped over against a tree. "Did everything go alright?"

"Yeah." Sanzo was leaning against another tree smoking a cigarette.

Seeing as everything was alright Gojyo shrugged. "Anyone else think we should just glue that thing to his head?"

///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

Jeez I really may edit this in the future.

I see out of character-ness around the end.

Have a good day or night or both or whatever.-.

07/12/2007, 04:11am.


	4. Snowball Fight: Gojyo and Goku Prejour

Document Opened: 07/12/2007, 03:59pm.

Authors Note:

Claim: Son Goku. Set.1.

Set.1.No.2 : Snow.

Warning for possible out of character-ness.

Characters: Son Goku and Sha Gojyo.

Another pre-journey one. Takes place when they head to Gojyo and Hakkai's for Sukiyaki.

///////////\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\//////

"See, this is how a good ball is _supposed_ to look. Now you try monkey boy." Gojyo held a nicely rounded snowball in his hand.

"Don't call me monkey, water sprite." He said with minor annoyance in his voice but went to make one like Gojyo's.

//////////\\\\\\\\\\

"Not bad monkey." Goku's snowball was oddly shaped but firm.

"Okay, now what?" He was still a little unsure of what to do next. He had never spent this much time in thesnow much less making things with it.

"You really are new at this aren't you?"

Goku just gave him a look.

Gojyo threw his snowball hitting Goku on the head and in a mix of reflex, annoyance and minor anger he threw his at Gojyo and hit him hard enough to almost knock him over.

"You don't have to throw'em that hard!"

"You threw it at me first!"

"That's the point!"

"Oh."

/////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hakkai was trying to keep from laughing at the two who were at the front door. Gojyo had his arm around Goku's neck and the two were very wet.

"Dinner's ready." He stifled a chuckle as he said that.

////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////

Sanzo and Goku ended up having to spend the night since the weather got a little worse and it had gotten quite late.

Goku was looking out of a window lost in thought.

He nearly jumped out of his seat literally when Gojyo put his arm around the boy and ruffled his hair.

"What are you lookin' so serious about monkey boy?"

"Hey, Gojyo."

"Hm."

"Thanks."

/////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////

Authors Note:

Not how I originally wanted it to end. Not the best, not the worst.

I'm thinking of editing this in the future so I can extend a couple of scenes.

Later!-.

07/15/2007, 10:54pm.

07/16/2007, 12:02am.

Second Time I have re-uploaded this thing.

Hopefully all errors are fixed now. Later!-.


	5. Night time reading: Konzen and chibi Gok

Document Opened: 07/13/2007, 12:43am.

Authors Note.

For the 10Hugs community.

Happy Friday the 13th.-.

Claim: Son Goku. Set.1.

Set.1. No.6: Secret.

Warning for possible out of character-ness.

Gaiden time line. Son Goku and Konzen Douji.

\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\////////

It was night time and Konzen was sitting on his bed and Goku was on his, with his back facing Konzen.

Konzen was reading one of the books Tenpou had lent him earlier that day. He had been slightly surprised when he found out that the monkey could read and write.

He hadn't put much thought into something like that. And it seemed like Goku would tell him. Speaking of which he gave a glance over to the boy, who looked like he was having a problem with one of the books he had gotten from Tenpou earlier that day as well.

_'No wonder.'_ "It's upside down."

Goku turned around to face Konzen. "I know. But I'm tryin' to get this word. It's really long." He had stressed the 'Really' a little but went right back to figuring out the word.

He had a feeling that Goku would probably stay up almost all night working on that. The god sighed. "Let me see."

"Really?" The youngling came over to Konzen's bed and handed him the book before getting on it himself.

"This is it." He pointed out the word that had been giving him the problem.

_'The hell?' _"What have you been reading?"

"Ten-chan said this would be good. But I still dunno what that word is." He pouted lightly.

Konzen looked at the title of the book. _Mary Poppins._

"Supercalifragilicious Expialadocious."

"What's it mean Konzen?" Goku looked up from his sitting position next to him.

"It's just a word that goes with the story. Read the book, you'll find out what the word means. Understand?"

"Yeah, Thanks." He smiled brightly.

"So, monkey. How long have you been able to read?"

"Ten-chan started teaching me a couple of weeks ago. I wanted to learn and show ya." He smiled and then yawned. It was getting late. "Hey Konzen. What are you reading?" He lightly tilted his to the side out of curiosity.

"I doubt you'd find it interesting."

"But I don't know what it is?"

"Fine."

////////////\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////\\\\\\\\///////

Sometime later the two were asleep with their own books near them. Goku had Goku was asleep with his arms around the blond god and Konzen was asleep with an arm around Goku.

/////////\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

Hm. I kind of like how this came out but I am slightly unsure about characterization. It's been awhile since I've written for Konzen.

I may end up expanding the ending in the future...I don't know. Wile this really stands alone it can also be a companion piece to a work in progress of mine. Called:

Reading with Ten-chan:

or something like that. It's about Tenpou teaching Goku how to read and write.

Well I gotta go! And many thanks for the reviews.-.

Later!-. 07/17/2007, 03:03am.


	6. The young and the pantsless: Son Goku

Document Opened: 07/10/2007, 02:29am.

Authors Note:

Claim: Son Goku.

Set.1. No:4. "I Forgot My Pants!"

Characters: Goku and his pants?

\\\\/////

To, BlackWolfHowling:

Thanks for pointing that out in the last chapter. I have edited the document but I won't be uploading it until sometime tonight. And I appreciate it when someone takes time to point any mistakes that are there. -.

To, Sarah:

Thanks for letting me know about that word. I had to use Blingo get some kind of spelling on it. I'll also have what Konzen was reading. I wanted to include it in the original upload.

///////\\\\\\\\\\

Many thanks for the reviews. Have a good day or night or both or whatever.-.

Disclaimer: Kazuya Minekura owns Saiyuki. Not I said the writer.;p.

Warning for possible out of character-ness. Because we all know that pants are hard to write for.;p.

//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\

They had each gotten their own room this time around. And if they were in the room with Goku at this moment they would consider themselves lucky. Right now the boy was lightly tossing and turning and muttering in his sleep.

///_**Dream**_\\\

_A group of demons had appeared and he got into his fighting stance after summoning his Nyoi-bo. _"_Let's get it on!_"

_He was ready to fight but apparently the demons however, were not. They were all laughing at something. _"_What the heck is up with them?_" _It was that moment a light breeze passed through and realization came. _

_His face turned a bright shade of red. He was still wearing the shorts he had been sleeping in. _"_I forgot my pants!_"

_Things started to swirl around a little and then..._

///_**End Dream**_\\\

He shot awake and looked at the foot of the bed where he his pants were laying. He grabbed them hugged them to his chest.

"I'm never going anywhere without you!"

/////\\\\\/////\\\\\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\\\\\//////

Finished:

07/18/2007, 05:30am. Later!


End file.
